The Fiery Rose
by Eris the Muse
Summary: She was hot-tempered. She was quite the prankster. She was a genius. She was compassionate. She was brave. And yes, she was Addison Lily Potter, the fiery rose, and the twin sister of The Boy Who Lived.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **The Fiery Rose**

Harry Potter was famous because of one unfortunate moment, when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has decided to kill the Potters.

His scar, the bolt of lightning-shaped one, was the evidence that it all happened.

The killing curse, _Avada Kedavra_ , was the word that started it all.

But what if he had a twin?

He was an exact replica of his dad.

While she was also an exact replica of her mother.

Her fiery straight hair resting down, the tip almost reaching to her waist. Her serene smile that can affect anyone. Her hazel eyes with flecks of gold, and especially, the glare that could make anyone run for their lives.

And what if she was Addison Lily Potter, the Fiery Rose?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **The Fiery Rose**

"Hey, Addison!" Called her friend, who was running over to her. "What are you doing?" He later asked when he saw what she's doing.

"Isn't it obvious?" She blankly said. "Planting a seed."

"But why here?" He asked. "We have a garden back at home."

"Because I want to." She said, patting the soil where she planted the seed.

"Seriously, someone might see you here." Eric, her friend, said.

" _Seriously_ , Eric, we're here at the park. We're supposed to have fun. So don't be a killjoy." Addison rolled her eyes. "And there's no law that says 'no planting beside a tree.'"

"Fine, but what kind of plant did you planted?"

"A flower."

"Oh," Eric said, and then after a moment. "Okay."

Eric was always an inquisitive one. At first, it always irritates her. But later on, she enjoys answering his questions. At least, sometimes.

* * *

 _1 year later_

It's been a year when a family, named the Ashtons, adopted her and took her from the orphanage where she grew up.

It was the same family that took Eric from her.

It was when they were from the park where she planted a flower, and when they came back at the orphanage, the place they were so used to call 'home', a couple visited and wanted to adopt.

They chose Eric, and Addison clearly remembered how she cried over him, and when he left, she wouldn't go out from her room, at least once, she refuses to talk, eat, and do anything.

And when the Ashton couple came back after six months, the Head nun almost dragged her to the bathroom and insisted her to wash herself.

She was rude at them, at first. Of course, the couple understood that, because Eric almost did the same. He wouldn't talk to them properly, and he was always quite, he didn't answer most of their questions. He was giving them the silent treatment.

So they decided to ask Eric, if he wanted a new sibling, and he beamed, his face lighting up, and said, "Can you keep Addison, also?" He started to tell tales about them two, and he was smiling also.

And now, she was living with Eric again, they treated the Ashton couple like their own parents.

Laila Ashton was a nice woman. She have brown curly hair, always up in a bun. Unfortunately, she can't get pregnant. She was only married to Carter Ashton for five years, and if Addison remember right, they were only 23 when they married.

Carter was also nice, an understanding man (especially, when he heard Addison screaming at the bathroom and ranted about blood. "You are now officially on the puberty stage, dear." He assured her.) and he was a doctor at a good hospital.

Addison and Eric admit they were spoiled, but they have limits.

They were currently at the backyard, playing chess at their resting area, when their adopted mother called for Addison. "Addy, you have a letter!"

"From a secret admirer?" Eric raised his eyebrows, in a playful manner.

"Do shut up. And you know you're the only boy I'm only with at school." She gave him a glare but stood up.

"What can you say? I'm your too handsome brother." He shrugged.

"Whatever." She muttered.

She went inside.

"Are you having friends, now, Addy? From school?"

"School?" She asked incredulously. "I don't have friends other than Eric." She stated.

"You can be friendly sometimes, Addy." Her mother said, and gave her the letter. She was shaking, but tried hard not to

' _Hell I would, after the whole class putting trash on my locker.'_ She sarcastically said to herself, after she heard what her mother said.

She took the letter from her mother and kissed her cheek, "I'll be outside and—"

Before she could continue her sentence, Eric came in, carrying the chessboard.

"I remembered that Daphne has invited me to her birthday party. Are you really sure that you don't want to come? Astoria would really like you to be there. And Daphne also."

"No, my other classmates would be there. And it will _not_ be a fancy meeting them."

'Okay, fine." Eric sighed. "I'm going to change upstairs." He kissed Laila's cheeks, and walked upstairs.

"You really have to be nicer to others, especially with your brother." Her mother grinned at her.

"Mom…" She groaned. "I'm going upstairs."

"I thought you were going outside."

"I changed my mind." She said, scurrying upstairs.

She entered her room, which was clean as always, and sat at her bed.

 _Ms. A. Potter_

 _At her Bedroom_

She didn't looked at the rest. It was her address, and she already know her address.

But does it have to be _At her Bedroom_?

She turned the letter over, and saw a wax seal. It has a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake, which surrounds the large H.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

 _Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

What … the bloody hell is going on? Witchcraft and Wizardry? Order of Merlin? Wizards? Is this some kind of a word code?

She raised her eyebrow, this must have been a mistake.

"MOM!" She yelled and went downstairs.

"Yes, dear?" Her mother's head appeared just at the kitchen's door. "I'm washing dishes, dear."

"Do you think there must be some misunderstanding here?" She showed her the letter.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh, god. So I _am_ not dreaming!"

She looked at her, "You're a witch."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **The Fiery Rose**

 _What?_

Her mother rambled on about Hogwarts and something else. Magic.

Addison was wondering if Laila was still sane or what.

"Mom?"

Laila looked at her.

"Dear, could you get some parchment at the drawer? And some quill also."

"Alright."

Strangely, her mother likes to keep parchments and quills.

Addison was still insisting her about getting into the present time. But her mother ignored her about it.

She went to her parents' bedroom and took some parchment and quill at their drawer.

She also took the ink bottle, which is laying at the side table.

"Mom, here." She laid them on the table.

"Thanks, dear." She opened the ink bottle and took the quill and dipped the tip into the bottle.

She started to write on the parchment.

She just waited for her, drinking the orange juice her mother prepared when she went upstairs.

"Done." Her mother raised the letter a little bit, and looked if there were some mistakes.

"Come, Addy, follow me at the attic." She stood up, followed by Addison, and went to the attic.

When they arrived, Addison's mouth went agape.

She saw a tawny owl, just resting on his cage, sleeping under his wing, but he heard their footsteps.

The owl slowly put out his head from his wing, and looked at them.

"Hello, Kyle." Her mother approached and patted the owl's head.

"You … have an owl?"

"Why, yes. Every witch and wizard had to have one."

"What?" She muttered.

"I know this would happen if I told you, so I decided to say this when you're old enough. What I didn't expect that you're also like me. A witch." She took out a stick, a fine-looking one.

"Why did you have a stick?"

"It's a wand." Her mother smiled and said, " _Wingardium Leviosa_." She swished and flicked her hand, and the parchment, which she's holding earlier, was now floating.

Who would have known that Addison Lily Potter would faint after she saw someone using magic?

No one.

Addison let out a groan as her head throbbed in pain.

"Oh, good, you're awake." A familiar voice said, and Addison let an eye open.

It was Eric.

"Hey, 'Ric." She said.

"I never thought that you would faint after seeing someone doing magic." He shook his head. "Mom told me, after she told you."

"Sorry to dissapoint you." She mockily said.

"Although, it would be a sight for sore eyes if I saw your expression."

She threw a pillow at his face as soon as he finished his sentence. "Oh, shove off, Brian! Get out!"

"Fine, dinner was near, anyway. Go change." He went outside. She rolled her eyes, and stood up from her bed.

After shower, she changed from her jeans and polo blouse to a lilac-colored shirt and black legwarmers.

She went downstairs, and ran her way to the dining room.

Then, she saw Eric.

"What a sight," She said. "I hardly saw you reading a book."

He didn't answer.

 _That's odd, usually, he always have a comeback._

"Addy," He, after a moment, said. "Do you want to go to Hogwarts?"

"What?" She frowned. "Why are you asking me that?"

"From what Mom said, you growing up here will only get you dissociated more with others. At least, at Hogwarts, you could have more friends."

"Eric, do you … want me to stay? I can. You can just tell me." She suggested. "I don't have to be separated from you. We can always be together. Just like always. I don't need friends."

"Addy, don't think about what I want. Think about what _you_ want. Do you want to stay here, or do you want to go at the world where you're supposed to be at?"

"Eric! What are you saying?" She frowned. "Why are you like this?"

He stood up, clutching the book, and left.

She rested her face in her palms. Just because of the bloody letter.

"Do you have friends at Hogwarts, Mom?"

"Of course, although you can't avoid the bullies. It's natural. I have friends, a lot. But I do have one bestfriend. She have the same surname as yours. Lily Potter nee Evans."

"Did she had children?"

"Actually, a child. A boy, named Harry Potter."

After dinner, she went to the living room and saw the letter she received earlier in the morning.

She noticed that there were two parchments inside the letter, she just didn't notice the other one.

Reluctantly, she took it, and read it.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _Wand, cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), set glass or crystal phials, telescope set, brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

"Those are the supplies you're going to need." Laila, her mother said. She was watching from afar while Addison was reading.

"Now, come, you need sleep."

* * *

She never liked it.

At all.

" _Brocollis._ " She seethed.

Her dad, Carter, rolled his eyes.

"Addy, stop being childish."

"But—but…"

" _Addison_."

"Oh, holy God! Fine! As long as you're giving me dessert!"

Carter smiled. "Good. And don't worry, your Mom made your favorite pie."

"Where's Eric?"

Carter stopped. "He went to William's place."

"Too early, you think?"

"Yes, but he's very excited."

"For what?"

"I don't have an idea."

…

…

"You always know that you're a pretty bad liar, right?"

"Yes," Carter sighed. "Look, dear, there's something we have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"About your brother, Eric…"

"Hmm?"

"He has a heart disease."

* * *

"Eric?" Addison knocked on his door. "We have to talk."

"About what?"

"Am I going in or do I have to force my way in?" She heard him sighed, and heard the door being unlocked by him.

She slowly opened the door, and after getting in, closed it. "Why didn't you told me?"

"About what?"

 _The hell with his stupidity, sometimes._

"Your disease, stupid! How come you didn't tell me?!"

"And what will happen? You'll just pity on me!"

She smacked his head with the book she saw at his side table.

"Are you just stupid or are you just pretending?! You're doing a very good job then!"

"Could you please stop that?!" He yelled back.

She glared, and everyone knowshow _scary_ her stare is.

"Okay, fine, I'll stop. Just explain." Addison said, still giving her brother a death glare.

He sighed, "The doctor said that I might have gotten it from my parents." Shooking his head, he added. "The doctor said I can still be treated but…"

 _I don't really know but I'm getting nervous…_

"I refused."

"WHAT?!"

She didn't let him speak, "You were offered but you goddamn refused?!"

 _Oh, God. I might have killed him already, if he just haven't had that bloody disease._

"Addison," He called her in her full name. "I have a hole in my heart, and it starts to get larger."

"We could have at least get a donor!"

"We can't." He shook his head. "We can't risk other lives just to save one."

"But we're going to lose _you_!"

"It's okay! I'm still young!"

"Then that means, you can't spend time with me any longer!" Addison said. "With Dad and Mom. With your friends…"

"What about _your_ friends?"

"You know that I don't have other friends…" She smiled a little.

"What about the boy I saw you with at the library?"

"Oh, him?" She shrugged. "Our teacher ordered me to tutor him. It is quite a bother."

"I feel bad for that guy."

"Then feel badder for me, then. My head hurts because of all those explanations." She shook her head.

"But Eric Brian, God, your name is really terrible, are you sure?" She asked. "Are you sure that…"

"I am sure. Always will be." He nodded, assurely.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I really hate you for now."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that all of these can't be easily seen in a normal store." Addison said as she stared down to her list of supplies.

"As expected from you, dear miss, you're right." Her father, Carter, said.

"So…"

"Oh, we're going to the Leaky Cauldron. Laila and I could pay some visit to Tom."

"Who's Tom?"

"A friend." He smiled as he pulled Addison.

After riding a bus (Laila didn't want to bring the car), they finally arrived.

In front of a tiny, grubby-looking pub.

People who walked pass in front doesn't even seem to notice it.

"Mom, Dad. I _am so_ amazed on your definition of 'famous'."

They looked at her, offended. "Just few muggles know its existence, dear. But in the Wizarding world, it is very famous."

"Oh," She said. "Next time, be more clear."

They entered the place, and they were met by a lot of gossiping people...

"I can't believe it! The Boy Who Lived!" One of the old women, that were sitting in a corner, said.

"For a dark place, this is quite a noisy one." Addison muttered.

"Tom!" Her mother called the bartender.

"Laila! And Carter! What a sight! I always knew you'll ended up together!"

 _What is he? A fortune-teller or a bartender?_

"You already had a daughter?" Tom asked, shocked at Addison's age.

Addison shook her head, "Oh, no! I'm… adopted."

"Oh, I have forgotten. You had a miscarriage and you can't get pregnant anymore." Tom said.

Laila just nodded, quite affected. "Well! We have to go! It turns out that our little girl here was a witch herself!" Carter said, to lighten up the mood.

"Oh, really? It is a pleasure to meet you…" He stopped to let her fill in her name.

"Addison. Addison Potter."

Tom stopped. "Potter? But Carter, I thought you're an Ashton?"

"Addison didn't want her surname to change. She said it's the only thing her parents left her, and she wants to keep it. It is understandable."

"Oh," Tom nodded.

"We have to go." Laila smiled.

"You're pretty rich." Addison said as she stared at the Ashtons' vault, "So Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts? Twenty nine Knuts to a Sickle, and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Right, I'll keep that in mind." She nodded to herself.

Right after they left Gringotts, they decided to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Hello." A woman said, which seemed to be Madam Malkin.

"Hello." Addison's parents greeted. Addison was quite busy looking all around the place.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin asked her, making her snapped back at her senses. "Wha…How did you know?"

"The first day of school is coming near, and you're the twentieth child who came here to be fitted, you're quite early, aren't you?" Madam Malkin said, "Anywho, let's get settled."

As she was fitted, a pale boy with platinum hair, which is slicked back, a horrible hairstyle for a child, came in. One look from him and you'll get the idea that he was a spoiled brat. The way he sneered at Madam Malkin got Addison ticked off already.

The pale boy stood to an another footstool, which is beside her, and greeted Addison. "Hello."

"Hello." She greeted back. She didn't took a look at him. "You're going to study at Hogwarts too, right?"

"Yes."

"Which house would you think you'll be in? Hupplepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"

 _I don't know but Ravenclaw sounds cool…_

"I think Ravenclaw would suit me…" _Think_.

"Ravenclaw were for smart and clever people, but they're also stuck-ups,"

 _Okay, I didn't know that. Oh wait, I don't even know what he's talking about, anyway._

"You're finished, dear." Madam Malkin smiled at her. She turned at the pale boy and smiled, "See you at Hogwarts." _Not._

She quickly left with her parents and decided to buy the other supplies she needed.

* * *

How long has it been?! I miss you!


End file.
